


Simple Solutions

by ThisShitIsWeird (Obsidian_Dragon)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/ThisShitIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff inspired by party banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Solutions

The campfire crackled merrily, and the heat was almost enough to drive off the chill. Herah continued to not even _remotely_ understand Bull's tendency to disdain shirts, especially when they were out in the much cooler Hinterlands. Avoiding such silly ideas was definitely one benefit of being raised outside the Qun.

Never mind that whole 'armor preventing stab wounds' thing. She'd heard his explanation for not wearing armor, and the idea was so patently absurd to her she knew it was beyond her ability to change his mind about.

"Hey Bull, I have a surprise for you." Herah stood up and plucked a small, sealed jar from her belt pouch.

"Is this a surprise I'm going to want to leave for?" Varric eyed them both.

"It's perfectly innocent, I'll have you know."

Dorian muttered something undoubtedly snarky under his breath.

"A surprise, kadan?" Iron Bull arched an eyebrow. What sort of surprise would she have out here?

"Yes. You know how you were complaining to Varric earlier about the lack of horn cream?" She started to walk behind him.

"Yeeees?" Bull tried to turn his head to look at her, but she roughly grabbed his horn and faced him forward again.

"Well, you're dumb. What, do you think we Tal'Vashoth all go around with itchy horns all the time? You could've asked, you know. I have some."

"...oh."

She uncapped the jar and scooped up some of the cream with her fingers. "My mother made this, actually," Herah explained as she smoothed it around the base of his horns. The smell of mint wafted up as it warmed. As she worked it into the skin it melted and so did he. Herah ended up widening her stance to allow Bull to lean back against her.

"This is _better_ than the stuff back home. Thanks, kadan."

"You're welcome." She tucked the jar back in her pouch.

"Could I-"

"Have that? No! It's mine." She grinned. "If you want more, you'll have to ask me." Her laughter echoed across the camp as she strode to her tent.


End file.
